The Golden Light 2
by Sailor Star Jupiter
Summary: Celena's goal is back, but someone else is going to complete it for her except he's not going to be found very easily and two of the scouts are goind to suffer because of it. If you haven't read The Golden Light then you should right now because this stor
1. Default Chapter

This is my first shot at a sequel, so your comments would be put to good use. Oh, and if you haven't read my first story, The Golden Light most of this story won't make sensce, so I think that you would be wise to go read that now. ^_~  
Disclamer: sailor moon and it's charachers don't belong to me, but this story, my evil people, Lauren and surprise person (I can't tell you who) belong to me  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darien was sitting on a bench in the park. It was a warm day in August and school was about to start again. 'I'm almost twenty and I already know that I have one daughter and one neice. I know who my wife is and that we are the king and queen of Tokyo. Is there anything I don't know? For once I'd like to be surprised, but not by death, not again.....' Darien thought to himself. Then Serena came running up to him. She had matured and was acutely in the honor class. Next year would be her senior year at Juban High School. "Hi Darien, what's wrong? You look so sad...." Her eyes looked worried. Darien sighed. "Oh, it's nothing....." Serena sat down next to him. "Lauren said she'd be coming for a visit in a couple days." "It doesn't have to do with Lauren. And even if I told you what was wrong you wouldn't understand." Darien stood up. "I have to go. Bye Serena." Darien started to walk away to his car. 'She wouldn't understand. Nobody would.' Darien thought as he walked away. Serena ran up to him. "This is just like when you didn't want to tell me your parents died! Why won't you trust me anymore?" Serena started to cry, but Darien just continued walking. Serena turned and ran towards her house. She flung open the door and ran into her room. She flung herself onto her bed and started to cry even harder. There was a knock at her door. "Serena, can I come in?" The voice asked. It was Rini. Serena didn't answer but continued to cry. Rini opend the door and walked in. She closed the door behind her and sat down on Serena's bed. "Serena, what's wrong? You missed dinner." Rini's face showed concern but Serena didn't answer. There was silence for a couple minuets then Serena answered. "Darien doesn't trust me any more. I don't think he even likes me still. I'm sorry Rini." Rini looked down at her hands. "That's not it. If he didn't like you I wouldn't be here." Rini said happily. "You right Rini. And everyone deserves privacy." Serena sat up and wipped away her tears. "What time is it?" Serena asked. "About 7." Rini answered.   
  
* the next day *  
  
Serena and Rini were walking to the arcade and they saw Lauren come running up to them. "Hi Lauren! Did your flight just get in?" Serena asked after they hugged. Serena looked at her and almost started to cry again. 'She looks so much like him.' She thought. "What's wrong?" Lauren looked in Serena's eyes for the answer, but it wasn't there. "Hey, do you know where Darien is? I want to let him know I'm here." Serena looked away. "Oh, sorry, bad subject." Lauren apologized. "Come on, I'm just about to go to the arcade." Serena tried to be cheerful. "Okay." Luaren said as they headed towards the arcade.   
  
* in the arcade *  
  
Serena wasn't surprised to see Mina playing the Sailor V game. She always was. Serena looked over at the counter and looked away as she saw Darien. Lauren turned to see what Serena was looking at. When she saw Darien she ran over to him. He was drinking coffee, what a surprise. "Hi Darien." Lauren said once she got over there. Darien turned around. "Hi Luaren." Darien saw Serena still standing where she had been, like she'd never been to the arcade before. "Is she okay?" His eyes returned to Lauren. "I don't know, earlier when I asked if she knew where you were she didn't answer. It's like she didn't care. Are you two having a fight?" Lauren asked but Darien didn't answer. It was as if he didn't need to. He walked over to where Serena was and put his hand on her shoulder. Serena turned around and looked at him. " "Hi." Serena said as she looked to the ground. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you for a whille." This came to Serena's attention. "W- what do you mean by that? I just saw you yesterday." Serena was afraid of his answer. Did he not remember? Darien looked down. "Uh oh." He said quietly to himself. This made Serena even more scared. 'I don't want to know what that ment.' Serena thought as he looked back up at her. "There's something you should know. I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you but I guess I must. I don't have a choice. But I can' tell you now. It's not safe." Serena looked worried. 'What's not safe? Why can't he tell me now?' The arcade doors swung and Rini came running in with Kathryn right behind her. She looked mad and stormed up to Serena. "You ran off without me!!" She shouted. Rini turned around and crossed her arms. "Rini I..." Serena's voice trailed off as she looked back up at Darien. Rini, realizing there was no fight turned back around. "Darien!" She sang out happily as she grabbed his waist. Rini looked up into his eyes and saw something was not the same. There was something missing. Though she could not place it, she knew something was wrong. He had not answered her. Rini let her hands drop and looked to the ground. Darien bent down and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as her ignored the pain in his chest. "Rni, what's wrong? You look so sad. Do you miss the future?" Rini blinked away the tears and looked into his eyes again, that were now level with hers. "I wish you wouldn't hide your pain. I feel as if you don't trust us." Rini let the tears come. It didn't mater anymore. She turned around crying, ran out the door. Serena looked up at him, hurt, for she had thought the same thing. 'We are family,' She thought as she ran out the door after Rini. 'I wish you wouldn't hide your feelings. Tell me what's wrong. I love you.' Serena tried to stop the tears. She ran as fast as she could and gave a sigh of relief when Rini came into view. As she caught up to Rini she realized where they were. It was at the spot where she had found Darien the day before. She let one tear fall, but others came. She ran to meet Rini and they hugged each other tightly. Serena looked down at Rini and saw that she too, was crying. "I'm so sorry Rini." Serena whispered. They turned in surprise as a car came to a stop. There was the sound of a car door opening and closing. Footsteps got closer although a person was not yet in view. Rini grabbed Serena in fear and brought herself closer to her. Serena looked in the direction of the footsteps and saw Darien. Once he saw the two of them he raced to their side. "I have to tell you now. I can't hide it any longer. It's no use." He grabbed his chest and looked down, almost falling to the ground. "Three years ago, after Lauren had gotten on the plane, I saw something on the ground. When I looked closer I saw it was a dark light. Celena's not dead. I-" He couldn't stop it any longer. Drien fell to his knees and sweat broke out. Serena gently pushed Rini off of her and ran to Darien. Throwing her arms around him she cried fresh tears. "Don't die. I love you. I need you." She then felt his arms around her, but the embrace was not strong- it lacked strength. "When you saw me at th park, it wasn't me, not entirely." His voice came out a whisper, which Serena hardly recognized. Then Darien blanked out completely. His arms dropped and went limp at Serena's side. Serena tried to stop herself from crying harder, which was easy to do.   
  
* an hour later *   
  
Darien started to open his and found himself in his bed. Wondering how he got there, he started to get up, but the familiar pain was there to greet him. Then he fell into a troubled sleep. He found himself in a hazy ploace which he didn't recognize. The sky was dark and there were eys constantly whatching him. The fog cleared away slowly, and standing there, was a man that looked alot like him. The man had silvery hair, pulled back in a tight braid. He was wearing black pants, with a black shirt and cape. "Hello, Darien." The man greeted warmly, but with an evil smile. "Remember me? It's been a long time but you will remember. And when you do, I will haunt you forever. I will find you." The man slowly faded away, his last words echoing in Darien's head. 'I will find you.' What did it mean. Surely this man was after something. His smile was too dark. There had been eyes watching him, their bodies becoming clear reviled silhouettes. Their stares where enough to send shivers don oyur spine. Then one spoke. "We will all find you. You can't run."   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I ran out of ideas. I hope you liked it and remember to review! Otherwise I won't know you read my story. In the next chapter you will find out one of the secrets that I was going to put in my first story, but didn't. Bye! 


	2. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! Sorry my chapters are all so short, but if you have sugestions, you can e-mail me at: sailor_star_jupiter@mail.com. I love getting e-mail and e-mail back as soon as I can. Anyways, here's my chapter 2!   
disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon, but I don't.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
Darien woke up, without a question of what the dream meant. He knew very well what the dream meant, too well in fact. Darien wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around. The last thing he remembered was talking to Serena in the park. Then the dream. Everything had gotten so weird lately, and yet he knew what it all was about. 'I've waited to long. This could have all been over by now.' Darien thought as he got out of bed. Then he realized something. How had he gotten there? Looking around, he saw sleeping on his couch, was Serena.  
  
* later on that day *  
  
Darien walked out of his apartment and looked to the sky, as if to find an answer there. 'Mom, dad, what I'm I going to do? This whole thing has got me so confused.' He pushed his hair away with his hand and continued walking to his car. 'Serena, I'm sorry to hurt you, thats the thing I would want to do the least, but the worst part is it's all because of something I did. If only I hadn't wondered what the dark light was when Lauren got on that plane.... But I can't change the past. If I could, I would. I would bring mom and dad back to life, and I wouldn't have spent half my life in a lonely orphanage without friends.' Darien walked up to his car and found his keys to open the door. 'I know what I should do. I know what I should have done a long time ago.' So Darien begun the drive to the road that held all the memories of what had gone wrong that night so long ago. Almost 15 years. Maybe it had the answers to what Darien could do to get out of the mess he was in, or maybe it was just another dead end, that told nothing.   
  
* an hour later *  
  
Darien arrived at the spot on the rode and pulled his car off to the side. The road showed two X's where his mom and dad had been laying. 'Why did I come here? To torture myself more? What did I think would be here?' When Darien started to walk back to his car, a voice called to him. "Help us, help us...." Then the voice faded away. It was not a voice he recognized but one that sounded familiar. "Help us, before he takes over. He'll kill you. Save yourself. Before it's to late...." The voice whispered. Then Darien knew who it was. "Mom?" He whispered to the sky. "Could it be?" But it wasn't his earth mom, it was Queen Gala of the silver millennium. "I will send an other worrier to help you. But for now, not a fighter, but someone who can help." A bright light came from the sky and a teenage girl appeared in the light. The light turned into a white cyclone, as the girl floated to the ground. She looked at Darien and smiled, though her blue eyes looked sad. She had white hair, just above her shoulders that was slightly wavy, pulled behind her ears. She wore a white dress that was tight at the toop, then flowed out at the waist. There was a slit in it going up to her knee. On her forehead a crescent moon shone brightly. "Hi Darien. I was summoned by Queen Serenity. My name is Athena." Darien smiled. "I see you know my name. "Yes," Her smile faded. "I know more than you think. I know about everything. But if you want me to help you, I should warn you of the dangers. You mustn't try to stop it anymore. I will only make things worse." She aproched him slowly. "I don't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Athena sighed. "You remember me, don't you? Oh well, you will in time." "Who are you?!" Serena's voice came from behind Darien, causing Athena to jump. Darien turned around to face Serena. "How did you?" Lauren stepped out from behind Serena holding Lunar. Lunar promptly jumped out of Lauren's arms and on to the ground. "Athena!" Lunar gasped. "I thought you were....." Her eyes filled up with tears, which she blinked away like nothing was wrong. "Lunar, Queen Serenity didn't forget me. And I know what your thinking. Don't worry, I still am." Lunar smiled (as much as a cat can) and ran up to Athena. "I missed you." Lunar said once she reached Athena. Serena tapped Darien on his shoulder. "What's going on here?" Darien shrugged. "I have no idea."   
  
* Mina's bedroom *  
  
Artemis was sleeping peacefully when he awoke with a start. "Athena? Athena's back." He smiled to himself then happily went back to sleep. Mina, who had just walked into the room, looked at Artemis in astonishment. "Artemis, who's Athena?" Artemis lifted his head and looked at Mina. "The name sounds familiar.." Mina thought for a minuet. Artemis checked to make sure the door was shut all the way. "Athena is from the moon kingdom. She is very smart and some people think she can tell the past and future, two forms of ESP. I don't believe she can do either. I do know that it has been proven she is smart. I never thought she'd come back though." Artemis laid his head back down on his paws and started to go back to sleep. Mina looked at him and shook her head. 'One minuet he's talking to you, the next he's sleeping.' Mina picked up her phone and started dialing. There was ringing on the other end but no answer. Then Mina started to speak: "Hi Lita, it's me, Mina. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow. There's something I need to talk to you about. I'll meet you at the arcade at 1:00. Bye!" Mina hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. Artemis spoke to her without opening his eyes. "She's not home?" "No."  
  
* place of the accident *  
  
Lauren walked up to Athena. You look familiar. Do I know you?" Athena smiled. "Probably, I know you. I've been watching you. I guess it's just a gift I have." Serena walked parallel to Lauren. "Are you an angel?" Athena sighed and turned around. "I may as well tell you now. Artemis is my brother. I lived with him on the moon kingdom. I am a cat, also." She turned back around and morphed into a cat. It must have looked weird, for she was white and looked allot like Artemis, though you could tell she was a girl. "Queen Serenity sent me for my wisdom of you enemy. Luna and Artemis were generals for her, but I guess you could say I was more important. I had a way of knowing when things would happen, and how they related to the past. Me, Luna, Artemis and Lunar were blesed with a gift of the moon, one that I will not mention yet." Lunar turned and faced Serena, Darien and Lauren. "I am from the moon too. I guess my crescent gives that away. I am Luna's sister. Darien doubled over in pain. Athena shook her head sadly. "I knew it would happen soon. I could tell. There's no use fighting it." She looked up. "You'll die no matter what." "This gift, can't you use it?" Serena asked. "I- I don't know how- I'm sorry." Athena sadly looked down. "This very thing happened before. I'm sure Lauren can relate." Athena looked back up. "They'll do anything to get what they want. Unless...." Athena looked up at Darien. Her eyes held sympathy, but were full of hope.  
  
***********************************************************************  
What's her big idea??????? Read chapter 3 to find out! Please review, and if you all of the sudden feel the urge to, e-mail me. I love e-mail! ^_~ 


End file.
